


Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Homesick Reader, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Din comforts you when you're homesick.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Home

You couldn’t fall asleep. Thoughts of both your home and your parents filled your mind, and your heart ached for them. There was part of you that thought it was silly to feel like this, but sometimes you couldn’t help it -- you hadn’t seen your family in years, and you missed them terribly. It was obvious by now that you wouldn’t be able to go back to bed any time soon, so you shook Din’s shoulder gently. After a few seconds his eyes fluttered open and he looked down at you, the concern clearly showing in his features making your heart melt. 

“What’s wrong, cyare?” he asked softly.

A small sigh tumbled from your lips, your heart constricting in your chest. “Nothing. I’m fine,” you said, shaking your head. You should have just let it go – Din didn’t want to hear anything about your homesickness.

He gave you a look, his eyes narrowed a bit, and you knew he didn’t believe a word you just said. “Tell me, please. I know that there’s something bothering you, or else you wouldn’t have woken me up in the middle of the night.” 

You gave him a sheepish smile, burrowing your face into his chest so he couldn’t see how embarrassed you were. “I’m just feeling a little homesick, that’s all. It’s nothing to worry about, though,” you assured him, trying to brush it off like it wasn’t really bothering you.

“You know that you don’t have to be ashamed of that, right?” Still not looking up at him, you nodded. “And it’s not ‘nothing to worry about’ if it’s making you this upset. If there’s something I can do, just tell me,” he said earnestly. 

As you laid there with Din, you realized something. He had never really told you about what his life was like for him growing up, what he experienced during his childhood. Then again, maybe there was a reason that he hadn’t told you. Your mind went back and forth for a few moments before curiosity finally got the best of you. You reached for his hand and intertwined his fingers with yours, squeezing them gently as you glanced up at him. 

“Din?” He made a small sound of acknowledgement. “What was your childhood like?” Immediately you felt him stiffen next to you, and you wished you could take your question back. The last thing you wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. “You don’t have to answer,” you rushed out, “I thought that maybe if you told me about your home or your childhood then--then it would distract me from being homesick, but--”

“No,” he interrupted your rambling, your words quickly faltering. “It’s okay.” You raised your eyebrows in surprise and waited for him to continue, laying your head back down on his chest. Din took a deep breath before he started again. “When I was a kid, my planet was attacked by Separatist droids. My parents…” he trailed off, his arms tightening their grip around your waist. “They didn’t make it. I was hiding when a Mandalorian warrior found me. They took me and raised me as a foundling to be a part of their Creed,” he finished. 

Your heart broke for little Din, wondering what it must have been like to lose his parents at such a young age and then be taken to an entirely different planet from the one you grew up on. You were silent for a moment, and your voice was soft -- careful, when you spoke next. “Do you ever miss it?”

“Miss what?” he asks, so quietly that you almost didn’t think he said anything at all.

“Home.” 

He sat in silence, a pensive look on his face as he turned the question over in his mind. Then Din shrugged and shook his head, his gaze falling to you. “No.” The way he looked at you just then made your stomach fill with butterflies, a small lump forming in your throat at the tenderness in his eyes. “You’re my home now,” he whispered. 

You felt your breath catch as he brought his hand up to cradle your face ever so gently, his thumb brushing across your cheek. His eyes roamed over your features, and you licked your bottom lip unconsciously when he paused at your mouth before flitting back upwards. 

“Oh,” you say, barely above a whisper, finally having found your voice. 

A large smile grew on your face, your heart swelling ten times its normal size. Din’s cheeks gained a rosy hue to them as you snuggled closer into his side, the warmth of his bare skin radiating onto you -- it was almost like he was your own personal furnace, something you were extremely grateful for on a cold night like this. 

You tried to seem like you were calm, but really, the fact that Din thought of you as his home made you not only freak out inside, but it also made you fall even deeper in love with him, and you hoped he knew that you returned the same sentiments.

“You know that I feel the same way, right?” you asked, just wanting to make sure. He glanced down at you and tilted his head to the side. You let out a quiet laugh at the small action that was so unequivocally Din. “You’re my home too,” you explained, ducking your head. “Always have been, ever since I met you. I think before I even knew it myself.” 

Din placed his fingers under your chin and lifted your head so your gaze met his again. Slowly, he leaned down to press his lips softly against your forehead, letting them linger there for just a moment longer before pulling away. “Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum,” he said quietly. 

For a while after that you and Din laid there, silent and content in each other's arms. To your surprise, you found that you were no longer homesick. As the time grew later, the sound of his heart beating quietly in your ear lulled you to sleep, a small smile curving your lips as your eyes fluttered closed. 

You were home.


End file.
